


全局变量番外--恐惧克制（下）

by mightyr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyr/pseuds/mightyr
Summary: 本部分有强制行为涉及……





	全局变量番外--恐惧克制（下）

“兄长,” Loki 吃力地吐出过于硕大的饱涨性器，又漫不经心地撸动了一下，他无意识地舔了舔下唇，抬头意味深长地夸赞道：“我不得不承认，你在各方面，都‘天赋’异禀。”

对于邪神难得的称赞，Thor却只感到无地自容。

然而还不等他想出些说辞负隅顽抗，Loki的手指已经沾染着晶莹脂膏，径直向他自己股后探去，他挑了挑眉：“看来我得‘严阵以待’了。”

Loki皱着眉，眉眼低垂，吃力地给自己扩张。他抿紧了唇，只留下急促失律的鼻息。

Thor终于在这间隙找到几分喘息的空间，他努力向前探身，去寻找Loki的眼神，神色急切、语无伦次地阻止道：“Loki，Loki！听我说，这太疯狂了，你会受伤的！你的身体刚刚恢复，不能承受……你知道的，有些时候我很难控制自己！”

Loki哼笑一声，他不无得意地纠正Thor的偏见：“这又是你对诡计之神的浅薄偏见，要知道，我的痛苦耐受评级可是满星。”

他胡乱又匆忙地扩张几下，便撑着Thor的肩膀支起身子，扶着Thor隐隐跳动的性器，就打算直接往下坐。

“No——！！！”Thor惊慌地阻止道，他的嗓音变调几乎破音，神色几乎称得上恐惧，“Loki，别！至少让我来！放开我的手，让我来，你会受伤的！”

他低吼着疯狂挣动着手铐，双腿挣扎弹动，充满血丝的双眼中透出困兽般的绝望。

Loki不得不分神安抚他暴躁的兄长，他伸出食指轻轻按住Thor颤动的唇瓣，音色轻忽地哄道：

“嘘——安静，我的好兄长，我都对不准了。别做无用功了，要知道这副手铐可是我特地从尼达维尔为你带来的礼物，它可是与你的风暴战斧同源，怎么样，你喜欢这份礼物吗？”

该死的伊特里！不是宣誓只臣服于阿斯加德国王吗！这个叛徒！

Thor徒劳地又疯狂挣动了几下，欲望和绝望让他的力气迅速消耗殆尽，他只能暂歇片刻，恨恨地紧咬牙关，困兽般粗重地喘息，每一次呼吸都似乎染着血腥味。

Loki在这片刻的安分下，鼓足勇气，破釜沉舟般沉下身体。撕裂般的痛楚骤然夺去了Loki的几缕呼吸，他痛苦地拧起眉，无意识地咬破了下唇，用力仰起头，试图找回喘息的力气。

Thor闷哼一声，被束缚的双手间明亮的闪电失控地缠绕，身体诚实而爽利地颤抖，紧绷的下腹由于过于强烈的快感而阵阵抽搐，他的耳中一阵阵地嗡鸣，完全听不到Loki的喘息和破碎咒骂，过速的疯狂心跳和血液奔腾的喧嚣已经完全占据了他的感知。

他额角的血管疯狂失序地搏动，当他几乎忍不住挺腰以获得更多的快感前，他终于找回了一些清明，却只听到“痛苦耐受评级满星”的诡计之神出尔反尔的退缩之语：

“Shit。这确实有点夸张，嘶……我想应该是姿势不对，我先退……唔！！”

理智的最后一根丝弦崩裂。

无可抑制的雷电之力倾泻而出，先是利落粉碎了无形的牵引之力，Thor的喉底发出可怕的咯咯低吼，双臂青筋尽数贲起，刺目明亮的电光蔓延席卷，眨眼间坚不可摧的手铐已经寸寸碎裂。

他仍缠绕着细细雷电的粗粝手掌不容反抗地握住了Loki躲闪的腰胯，不顾Loki带着痛意的惊呼，狠狠地、狠狠地挺入贯穿。

“呜……！！”

Loki甚至来不及去弄明白发生了什么，就被Thor强势而冷酷地摁着跪趴在床上。他也还来不及调整姿势，或是回头觑一眼背后，炽热而滚烫的粗大器物已经抵着脆弱的穴口，碾开充血媚红的穴肉，不容退缩地寸寸侵入。

“呜！痛！你疯了吗，Thor！”Loki挣扎着向前爬开，却被滚烫的大掌掐着腰强势拖回，他还来不及咬唇咽下惊呼，身后的凶器已经劈开了柔软的肠壁，一贯到底。

过于深入的抵入让Loki几乎有些窒息，他的眼角悄无声息地挤出大颗的眼泪，但他根本无暇分神抹去。非人的痛楚已经竭尽了他所有的力气，他无意识地捉紧床单，用力将额头抵在柔软的布料上，大张着口用力喘息。

可是这份宽容Thor也吝啬给予，雷电之神似乎已经将适才“不想伤害Loki”的坚持抛诸脑后，他的脑中并不清明，除了一声更比一声浑浊的粗喘，他只是力道失控地握着Loki的腰，毫无怜悯地抽离，又狠狠送入。

不知经过多少次带着血腥味的抽送，Thor终于挣扎着回到现实，他的眼前还因为过于强烈的快感而阵阵发黑，但眼下的场景已经足以刺痛Thor的双眼——

身下的Loki早已不再做无谓的挣扎，他的呼吸微弱，脊背却神经质地一阵阵抽动，神志已经有些恍惚。窄小紧窒的泛红臀缝却嵌着硕大而青筋贲起的紫黑性器，白皙滑腻的腰胯上殷红的掐痕触目惊心。

“Loki？”Thor连忙环起虚软的Loki，将其轻柔地抱坐在怀里。

然而他自以为温柔的动作却反而更逼出Loki痛楚的呜咽：

“呜——！”

Thor慌忙亲了亲Loki紧蹙的眉眼，他沙哑而温柔地问道：“还好吗，Loki？”

“混蛋, 太深了……”Loki抬起虚弱的眼皮，声音虚浮地嘶声道。

Thor连忙托着Loki浸着虚汗的臀瓣，退出一些，又轻轻吮去Loki的泪痕，“现在呢？”

Loki气息不稳地换了几口气，眼神凶狠，嘲讽道：“高尚的雷霆之神，在你的梦里，你也是这样口是心非地‘惩罚’我的吗？”

闻言，Thor并没有如Loki料想的那样露出赧然之色，眉眼间的情潮反而有些暗淡下来。他先是温柔地轻轻啄吻Loki染着薄红的眼皮，在Loki探究的眼神中沉默良久，才沉着嗓音，缓缓开口：

“不，Loki。或许是奥丁和母亲对我未能保护好你的惩罚，我的梦境中，永远在重复着失去。哪怕有短暂的安宁，不过片刻，我又将一遍遍地体验熟悉的痛苦。你无数次在我面前停止心跳，停止呼吸，面色青灰，再无生机……”

Thor的喉咙深处似乎翻滚着岩浆，声带嘶哑，双眼干涩。他俯身又亲了亲Loki莹白柔软的脸颊，喉结轻滚，咽下了软弱的情绪，他顿了顿，才重新开口：

“你在梦中也吝啬履行承诺，Loki，你这个小坏蛋……我曾自以为无所畏惧，但我因你而开始恐惧，Loki。我怕一切并非真实，我怕最后结局仍然无法改变，我怕再一次、再一次次地只能拥抱你冰冷的……”

他再说不下去，只低头埋入Loki的颈项，掩饰着喘息中的湿意。

Loki轻叹了口气，他抬手环上Thor的脖颈，低声却清晰地安抚道：“听着，Thor，我不想赞颂你的软弱，但我体恤你的痛苦。睁开眼，兄长，I‘m here，with you.”

“至少我可以向你保证，下一次离别，我会提前通知你。”Loki忽而转了转眼珠，狡黠道。

Thor泄气般地捏住Loki的鼻尖，无可奈何、却又满含纵容地叹息道：“你可能是最残忍、最坏的弟弟了。”

Loki不置可否地挑了挑眉，启唇用气音低声诱惑道：

“那现在，可以专心地惩罚你的坏弟弟了吗？”

雷霆之神轻咬了咬贪心邪神的鼻尖，炽热粗粝的手掌包裹住Loki有些萎靡的性器，略带粗鲁地搔刮了几下顶端，他单手抱着Loki的臀部，缓缓抽离又重重摁下，逼出Loki猝不及防的低吟，他低头抵住Loki微凉的额头，哑声应道：

“如你所愿。”

END


End file.
